Ash (anime)
Ash is an anime TV show that aired on Nintendo TV and PokéTV. Summary A Pokémon trainer named Ash Ketchum fulfills his destiny to become a master. Characters Main Protagonists ''Ash'' *Team Pikachu **Ash - A male trainer who is the main protagonist, and is destined to become a master. The leader of his Pokémon team is Pikachu. **Paul - A male trainer who is Ash's rival. The leader of his Pokémon team is Charizard. **Dawn - A female trainer who is infuated with Paul. The leader of her Pokémon team is Jigglypuff. **Jace - A male trainer who is the leader of the team and loves to read. The leader of his Pokémon team is Sceptile. McKinley: Ash Next Generations *Team Shadow **McKinley - A male trainer who is the son of Ash and Misty. **Ellie - A female trainer who is the daughter of Paul and Dawn. **Ross - A male trainer who was created artifically. **Max - A male trainer who is the leader of the team. The leader of his Pokémon team is Pichu. Secondary Characters *Team Magic **Misty - A female trainer who is timid and shy but modest and soft-spoken. The leader of her Pokémon team is Buneary. **Tracey - A male trainer who trains along with his pet Marill. ***Tracey's Marill **Preston - A male trainer who formed a symbiosis with a special breed of destruction bugs by allowing bug-type Pokemon to use their bodies as hives. The leader of his Pokémon team is Combee. **Elena - A female trainer who is the leader of the team and takes care of plants. The leader of her Pokémon team is Sawsbuck. *Team Phoenix **Brock - A male trainer who is easygoing and likes being a genius. The leader of his Pokémon team is Piplup. **Henry - A male trainer who is always hungry. The leader of his Pokémon team is Donphan. **May - A female trainer who can perform telepathy. The leader of her Pokémon team is Dragonite. **Valentino - A male trainer who is the leader of the team and is usually smoking. The leader of his Pokémon team is Raboot. *Team Ocean **Cilan - A male trainer who is the favorite student of his leader. The leader of his Pokémon team is Machop. **Ryan - A male trainer who once convinced his opponents that a failure is a failure and fate cannot be changed. He also appears to be the cousin of Misty. The leader of his Pokémon team is Corvisquire. **Iris - A female trainer who longs to prove that a female can be just as skilled as a male. The leader of her Pokémon team is Smeargle. **Teddy - A male trainer who is the leader of the team. The leader of his Pokémon team is Machoke. *Team Leaf **Ryder - A male trainer who is the youngest. The leader of his Pokémon team is Hippowdon. **Seth - A male trainer who is the middle. The leader of his Pokémon team is Eiscue. **Leah - A female trainer who is the oldest. The leader of her Pokémon team is Grumpig. *Team Shield **Dylan - A male trainer who is the son of Brock and Leah and inherits Brock's relaxed personality. The leader of his Pokémon team is Armaldo. **Haleigh - A female trainer who is the daughter of Henry and Gilda and doesn't become as hungry as her father. The leader of her Pokémon team is Growlithe. **Hakaru - A male trainer who is the son of Drew and May and uses mind-altering techniques by his mother. The leader of his Pokémon team is Alakazam. **Maddie - A female trainer who is the leader of the team. The leader of her Pokémon team is Appletun. *Team Technic **Talon - A male trainer who is the son of Cilan and gets nervous when being watched. The leader of his Pokémon team is Machoke. **Logan - A male trainer who repeatedly gets held back due to poor test grades. The leader of his Pokémon team is Dragapult. **Trent - A male trainer who knows a lot about technology. The leader of his Pokémon team is Rotom. **Jasper - A male trainer who is the leader of the team. The leader of his Pokémon team is Linoone. *Team Phantom **Willa - A female trainer who inherited a curse mark devised by her father. The leader of her Pokémon team is Sinistea. **Lillie - A female trainer who is prone to crying. The leader of her Pokémon team is Hatterene. **Mia - A female trainer who has Pokemon who are able to perform basic medical moves. The leader of her Pokémon team is Chansey. Antagonists *Conan - A male trainer who fled his village with his followers and worked as a mercenary assassin. The leader of his Pokémon team is Salandit. *Lennon - A male trainer who is the most faithful follower of his leader. The leader of his Pokémon team is Lapras. *Clyde - A male trainer who wants to destroy Ash's village. The leader of his Pokémon team is Arbok. *Joshy - A male trainer who is highly proficient with medical techniques. The leader of his Pokémon team is Krokorok. *Team Control **Atsuya - A male trainer who is ill-tempered. The leader of his Pokémon team is Lycanroc. **Marcus - A male trainer who can produce spider webs. The leader of his Pokémon team is Dewpider. **Holden and Hayden - Two twin male trainers who are the strongest of the team. The leaders of their Pokémon teams are, respectively, Arrokuda and Barraskewda. **Lucy - A female trainer who uses her flute to summon demons. The leader of her Pokémon team is Grimmsnarl. **Jeff - A male trainer who is the leader of the team. The leader of his Pokémon team is Reshiram. *Team Storm **Damon - A male trainer who is the leader of the team. The leader of his Pokémon team is Stantler. **Keith - A male trainer who is the only member to regularly act without a partner. The leader of his Pokémon team is Copperajah. **Andy - A male trainer who summons Sharpedoes to attack. The leader of his Pokémon team is a Sharpedo that he nicknames "Tornado". **Tenisha - A female trainer who is the only female. The leader of her Pokémon team is Lugia. **Wyatt - A male trainer who is under the alias of pain. The leader of his Pokémon team is Raichu. **Evan - A male trainer who spares Paul. The leader of his Pokémon team is Blastoise. **Kyrie - A male trainer who came to embrace the organization. The leader of his Pokémon team is Ledian. **Isaiah - A male trainer who is foul-mouthed. The leader of his Pokémon team is Inkay. **Chikao - A male trainer motivated by greed. The leader of his Pokémon team is Latios. **Humberto - A male trainer who lost his parents as a child. The leader of his Pokémon team is Inteleon. *Pierre - A male trainer who is one of the co-founders of the Pokémon World. *Team Diamond **Cleo - A female trainer who wants to keep the Pokémon World to herself. The leader of her Pokémon team is a male Wobbuffet. **Cooper - A male trainer who wanted to maintain the imprisonment of the thing removed from the moon's core. The leader of his Pokémon team is Houndoom. **Justin - A male trainer who consumes red pills to enhance his abilities. The leader of his Pokémon team is Pancham. **Goichi - A male trainer who is obedient and subordinate. The leader of his Pokémon team is Skorupi. **Tadashi - A male trainer who tries to abduct Ash. The leader of his Pokémon team is Emolga. *Seven - A male trainer is a former test subject. *Team Karma **Ace - A male trainer who possesses the ability to bestow Kama marks on others. The leader of his Pokémon team is Steelix. **Carter - A male trainer who possesses hot enough flames to negate an opponent's regeneration. The leader of his Pokémon team is Melmetal. **Bili (pronounced like "Billy") - A female trainer who has a destructive temper. The leader of her Pokémon team is Jellicent. **Isaac - A male trainer who lost his team's greatest wish. The leader of his Pokémon team is Marshadow. Supporting Characters *Professor Oak - A male trainer who is the instructor of the Trainer's school. *Masters - Trainers that learned all about Pokemon. **Atticus - A male trainer who is the co-founder of the Pokemon World. He is also the first master. The leader of his Pokémon team is Talonflame. **Jim - A male trainer who is the second master. The leader of his Pokémon team is Ursaring. **Charley - A male trainer who is the third master. The leader of his Pokémon team is Dhelmise. **Hisaichi - A male trainer who is the fourth master. The leader of his Pokémon team is Seviper. **Althea - A female trainer who is the fifth master. The leader of her Pokémon team is Nidoqueen. *Genki - A male trainer who is the teacher of Ash and his father. The leader of his Pokémon team is Politoed. *Presley - A female trainer who blamed herself when her boss abondoned his village. The leader of her Pokémon team is Mr. Mime. *Carmen - A female trainer who uses poison-based attacks. The leader of her Pokémon team is Poipole. *Drew - A male trainer who learns from his mistakes and became May's girlfriend. The leader of his Pokémon team is Shroomish. *Quinten - A male trainer who became a substitute leader of Ash's team. *Toby - A male trainer who is expected to be the guardian of Ash's village. *Spade - A male trainer who is half-human like his twin brother. *Laz - A male trainer who is Ash's youngest offspring. *Taylor - A female trainer who is a class representative during the time of McKinley. Other *Roberta - A female elderly trainer who is mistrustful of other regions because of the Second and Third Great Trainer Wars. *Team Emerald **Jamie - A male trainer with extreme conviction. **Banri - A male trainer who is easygoing and tends to apologize. **Gilda - A female trainer who is greatly worried by her trainer's disappearance. *Team Bow **Celine - A female trainer who possesses the Lava Style Genkai and the Vapor Style Genkai. **Lincoln - A male trainer who stutters and seems to lack self-confidence. **Landon - A male trainer who wears an eyepatch on his right eye. **Connor - A male trainer who is laid back and charismatic. *Team Arrow **Francis - A male trainer who is allowed to personally meet many figures long dead in the present. **Patti - A female trainer who is the bodyguard of her grandfather. **Sigma - A male trainer who is portly and jovial. *Pikachu - A Pokémon owned by Ash who is the most powerful of the tailed beasts. *Team Sword **Sean - A male trainer whose goal is to claim all the swords wielded by the Seven Sages. **Dani - A female trainer who is a member of the Ketchum clan Ash belongs to. **Fuyuki - A male trainer who can use senjutsu. *Hawk - A male trainer who is a moderately cantankerous war hawk. *Hilda - A female trainer who acts as a medical ninja. *Delia - A female trainer who is Ash's mother. *Hisanori - A male trainer who can manipulate others without their others. *Jacques - A male trainer who was heavily modified with microscopic Trainer-Ware implanted in his body. Episodes Part 1 Season 1 #Enter: Ash Ketchum! #My Name is Max! #Paul and Dawn: Friends or Foes? #Pass or Fail: Survival Test #You Failed! Jace's Final Decision #A Dangerous Mission! Journey to the Land of Waves! #The Assassin of the Mist! #The Oath of Pain #Jace: Sharingan Warrior! #The Forest of Chakra #The Land Where a Hero Once Lived #Battle on the Bridge! Conan Returns! #Lennon's Secret Move: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals #The Number One Hyperactive Trainer Joins the Fight! #Zero Visibility: The Sharingan Shatters #The Broken Seal #White Past: Hidden Ambition #The Weapons Known as Trainer #The Demon in the Snow #A New Chapter Begins: The Trainer Exam! #Identify Yourself Powerful New Rivals #Trainer Challenge: Cilan vs. Paul! #Trainer Takedown! All Nine Rookies Face Off! #Start Your Engines: The Trainer Exam Begins! #The Tenth Question: All or Nothing #Special Report: Live from the Forest of Death! #The Trainer Exam Stage 2: The Forest of Death #Eat or be Eaten: Panic in the Forest #Ash's Counterattack: Never Give In! #The Sharingan Revived: Dragon-Flame Move! #Grass Hair's Pledge: Undying Love and Protection! #Dawn Blossoms! #Battle Formation: May-Brock-Henry! #Tracey's Marill Trembles: Ryder's Cruel Strength! #The Scroll's Secret: No Peeking Allowed #Clone vs. Clone: Mine are Better than Yours! #Surviving the Cut! The Rookie Nine Together Again! #Narrowing the Field Sudden Death Elimination! #Grassy Hair's Jealousy: Lions Barrage Unleashed! #Jace and Clyde: Face-to-Face! #Trainer Rumble: The Rivals Get Serious! #The Ultimate Battle: Cha! #Killer Trainer and a Shaky Brock #Tracey's Marill Unleashed! Who's Top Marill Now? #Surprise Attack! Ash's Secret Weapon! #Byakugan Battle: Misty Grows Bold! #A Failure Stands Tall! #Ryder vs. Cilan: The Power of Youth Explodes! #Cilan's Hidden Strength: Forbidden Secret Move #The Fifth Gate: A Splended Trainer is Born #A Shadow in Darkness: Danger Approaches Paul #(TBA) Returns: Ash's Toughest Challenge Yet! #Long Time No See: Genki Returns! #The Summoning Jutsu: Wisdom of the Pervy Sage! #A Feeling of Yearning: A Flower Full of Hope #Live or Die: Risk it All to Win it All! #He Flies! He Jumps! He Lurks! Chief Politoed Appears! Season 2 #Pokémon Center Besieged: The Evil Hand Revealed! #The Final Rounds: Rush to the Battle Arena! #Byakugan vs. Shadow Clone Move! #Ultimate Defense: Zero Blind Spot! #A Failure's True Power #Hit it or Quit it: The Final Rounds Get Complicated! #Zero Motivation: The Guy with Cloud Envy #Dancing Leaf, Squirming Sand #Grassy Hair's Move: Paul Style! #Late for the Show, But Ready to Go! The Ultimate Secret Move is Born! #Zero Hour! The Destruction of Kanto Begins! #Village in Distress: A New A-Ranked Mission! #A Shirker's Call to Action: A Layabout No More! #An Unrivaled Match: Master Battle Royale! #A Mistake from the Past: A Face Revealed! #Forbidden Secret Move: Reaper Death Seal! #Astonishing Truth! Ryder's Identity Emerges! #Paul's Decision: Pushed to the Edge! #Trainer of the Moonlit Night #Light vs. Dark: The Two Faces of Ryder #Ash's Trainer Handbook #Beyond the Limit of Darkness and Light #The Third Master, Forever... #Return of the Morning Mist #Eye to Eye: Sharingan vs. Sharingan #Genki: Ash's Potential Disaster! #Roar, Chidori! Brother vs. Brother! #Hate Among the Trainers: The Last of the Clan! #A New Training Begins: I Will Be Strong! #Keep on Training: Pop Goes the Water Balloon! #Focal Point: The Mark of the Leaf #An Impossible Choice: The Pain Within Althea's Heart #Unforgivable! A Total Lack or Respect! #Inheritence! The Necklace of Death! #A Dubious Offer! Althea's Choice! #Breakdown! The Deal is Off! #Attack! Fury of the Rasengan! #The Fifth Master! A Life on the Line! #Deadlock! Trainer Showdown! #Kidnapped! Ash's Hot Spring Adventure! #Althea's Warning: Trainer No More! #The Will of Fire Still Burns! #Sensei and Student: The Bond of the Trainer Season 3 #Gotta See! Gotta Know! Jace-Sensei's True Face! #Mission: Help an Old Friend in the Land of Tea #The Race is on! Trouble on the High Seas! #Run Idate Run! Nagi Island Awaits! #A Fierce Battle of Rolling Thunder! #The Last Leg: A Final Act of Desperation #The Battle Begins: Ash vs. Paul #Bitter Rivals and Broken Bonds #An Invitation from the Sound #Formation! The Paul Retrieval Squad #Sound vs. Leaf #Squad Mutiny: Everything Falls Apart! #Full Throttle Power! Henry, Ablaze! #Good-bye Old Friend...! I'll Always Believe in You! #Your Opponent Is Me! #360 Degrees of Vision: The Byakugan's Blind Spot #Losing is Not an Option! #The Vessel Arrives Too Late #Miscalculation: A New Enemy Appears! #Roar and Howl! The Ultimate Tag Team #To Each His Own Battle #Fakeout: Brock's Comeback! #The Leaf's Handsome Devil! #The Beast Within #The Sand Shinobi: Allies of the Leaf #Showdown: Ryder vs. Jeff! #Vengeful Strike! The Bracken Dance #A Cry on Deaf Ears #Brothers: Distance Among the Family #Father and Son, the Broken Crest #The Secrets of the Mangekyo Sharingan! #For a Friend #A Plea From a Friend #The End of Tears #The Promise That Could Not Be Kept #Deep Cover!? A Super S-Ranked Mission! #A Town of Outlaws, the Shadow of Team (TBA) #Pure Betrayal, and a Fleeting Plea! #Pure Terror! The House of Clyde #Two Heartbeats: Joshy's Trap #Dawn's Determination Season 4 #The Three Villains from the Maximum Security Prison #(TBA)! I'm Counting on You! #A New Squad! Two People and a Rockruff?! #A New Formation: May-Brock-Henry! #Clyde's Shadow #A Clash of Fate: You Can't Bring Me Down #Search for the Rare Bikochu Heracross #What's the Difference? Don't All Bug-Type Pokémon Look Alike? #A Battle of Bug-Type Pokémon: The Deceivers and the Deceived #Blaze Away Byakugan: This Is My Trainer Way #Funeral March for the Living #A Lesson Learned: The Iron Fist of Love #The Enemy of the Byakugan #The Dark Creeping Clouds #(TBA)'s Counterattack #Run! The Curry of Life #Follow My Lead! The Great Survival Challenge #Bounty Hunter from the Wilderness #Hunt or Be Hunted?! Showdown at the O.K. Temple #The Appearance of Stange Visitors #The Cursed Warrior #The Tactician's Intent #Too Late for Help #The Death of Ash #When Time Stands Still #When Egrets Flap Their Wings #Mix It, Stretch It, Boil It Up! Burn, Copper Pot, Burn! #Remembrance: The Lost Page #The Closed Door #Infiltration: The Set-Up! #Despair: A Fractured Heart #The Battle at Sea: The Power Unleashed! #Impossible! Celebrity Trainer Art - Money Style Jutsu! #The Treasure Hunt is On! #Run, Dodge, Zigzag! Chase or Be Chased! #Please, Mr. Postman! #Encounter! The Boy with a Star's Name #The Remembered Lullaby #Hidden Pokémon Move: The Price of Trainer Art: Kujaku #Master, The Buried Truth #Reunion, The Remaining time #The Star's Radiance Season 5 #Tracey's Long Day! #A Legend from the Hidden Leaf: The Onbaa! #Laughing Preston #Open for Business! The Leaf Moving Service #Mystery of the Targeted Merchants #A Limitless Supply of Trainer Tools #The Byakugan Sees the Blind Spot #ForecastL Death! Cloudy with Chance of Sun #May Screams! Chubby Paradise! #Viva Dojo Challenge! Youth Is All About Passion! #The Mysterious Curse of the Haunted Castle #The Third Super Beast! #Hot-Blooded Confrontation: Student vs. Sensei #Crisis! The Hidden Leaf 11 Gather! #Team (TBA) Gives Up? Ash's Recollection #The Missed Target #The Powerful Helper #Multiple Traps! Countdown to Destruction #The Top 5 Trainer Battles #Elena's Decision. Team (TBA) Left Behind #(TBA)'s Sealed Ability #Elena's Top Secret Mission: The Promise With the Third Master #Pokemon Move or Reality? #The Supposed Sealed Ability #The Weight of the Prized Artifact #The Enemy: Trainer Dropouts #The Bewildering Forest #Memory of Flames #To Each His Own Path #Vanished Memories #Bringing Back Reality #A Past to Be Erased #The Targeted (TBA) #Sand Alliance With The Leaf Trainer #The Counterattack! #The Ultimate Weapon Reborn #Departure Part 2 Movies #Trainer Clash in the Land of Snow #Legend of the Stone of Gelel #Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom #Ash Shippuden the Movie #Ash Shippuden the Movie: Bonds #Ash Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire #Ash Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower #Road to Trainer: Ash the Movie #The Last: Ash the Movie #McKinley: Ash the Movie Video Games *Ash: Ultimate Trainer *Ash: Ketchum Chronicles *Ash: Path of the Trainer *Ash: Trainer Council *Ash: Trainer Destiny *Ash: Clash of Trainer Trivia *This show is based on Naruto and its manga series. **Coincidentally, the titular characters on both shows sound similar. **However, unlike Naruto, the characters challenge each other to Pokémon battles, just like in the Pokémon anime. Unlike the Pokémon anime, however, the trainers throw themselves into the Pokémon battle when all their Pokémon faint. Leaving the trainers win the Pokémon battle if their opponents faint. *This anime reveals that Pikachu has an ability to possess its trainer. *All characters are Pokemon trainers from the Pokémon anime, manga, and games. *The games in the Ultimate Trainer series have a similar gameplay to Pokken Tournament. *The Japanese name for the show is "Satoshi". *Ash, Paul, Dawn, Max, Misty, Tracey, Brock, May, Cilan, Iris, Professor Oak, Drew, and Delia do not retain their outfits from the Pokemon anime **Instead, they wear unique outfits. Category:Anime Category:TV Shows